


Baby Boy

by princess_af



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bestfriend Chanyeol, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, CEO Sehun, Chanyeol is a drunk puppy, College Student Baekhyun, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Feminine Baekhyun, Jongin is a Little Shit, Kinda Sugar Daddy, M/M, Top Oh Sehun, light degradation, side!chanyeol/kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_af/pseuds/princess_af
Summary: Baekhyun hated being alone.His childhood was spent being raised by the Nanny, and his parents ignoring him to focus on their work, only buying him pretty things to make up for their absence.Then Sehun walked into his life, all slicked-back hair and fancy suits.Baekhyun isn't alone anymore.11072018 ~ https://www.pinterest.com.au/bananaaf/baby-boy-mood-board/





	1. Chapter 1

~><~

Baekhyun hated being left alone.

As a child, his parents had frequently left him at their family home, rushing off in the early morning to work, leaving the boy in the hands of the highly relied upon Nanny. Granted, he had formed a close bond with SooMin, the middle aged woman always taking good care of the lonely boy.

She bathed him, never once complaining when he blew bubbles in her hair, or spilt water all over her pants

She dressed him, always encouraging the diva to put on a fashion show for her, whenever his parents had bought the little boy back branded clothes as an apology for never being there.

She made him every meal, making sure he always ate a hearty breakfast, had a beautifully packed lunch every day, and always let him help her with dinner that the two usually ended up eating together in the boys toy room, perched on his small plastic table and chairs. If he had been an extra good boy, she would sneak him an extra brownie or cookie while she was prepping him for bed, the woman running a towel over his wet hair while he happily munched on the sweetness.

10 years on, Baekhyun being the ripe age of 15, SooMin had retired, claiming to have been too old to continue on with her demanding job. Deep down, Baekhyun knew it was because his parents were (mildly) jealous that he loved her more than he loved them, but he didn’t want to kick up a fuss, simply bidding the woman farewell, and making sure he had her current number and address so he could keep in contact with her as best as he could.

By that stage, the woman had made such an impression on him, that he could happily take care of himself, and didn’t need the new maid to do anything for him.

He cooked his own breakfast and lunch, but was forced into having dinner with his parents who now always made sure they were home before 6 to be able to spend time with the boy.

He made his own bed, and cleaned the sheets every week, always reapplying fresh ones before the maid could get into his room and complain about the mess he had left behind; namely multiple textbooks and pillows strewn across the room from where they usually lay on his king sized bed.

He did his own clothes shopping, and a lot of it, usually after school with his bestfriend Chanyeol, who also had similar issues with his parents, and was always following in his hyung’s footsteps.

Baekhyun was convinced by 18, a few weeks before he would graduate high school, that he would move to a fancy college and stay in an apartment with Chanyeol, completely away from his parents, content to take care of himself.

And then, Oh Sehun happened.

The young business graduate had stumbled into Baekhyun’s life gracefully; all slicked back hair, cold eyes, and lean muscle.

Baekhyun vaguely remembers his father informing him that Sehun had just taken over his parents business empire, and was looking to work close with Baekhyun’s parents, as the pair were some of the country's highest qualified lawyers, and Sehun wanted to be protected from all sides during his entrance into the business world.

But Baekhyun didn’t care about the logistics.

All he cared about was the 6ft god sitting in his favourite arm chair, nursing a glass of expensive whiskey in one hand, the other pulling gently at his earlobe as he spoke with Baekhyun’s parents. The young student had watched from the doorway for a while, wide innocent eyes wandering over the man’s body; his shirt stretching slightly over his broad shoulders before settling comfortably around his thin midsection, his pants fitting snugly around his thick thighs. Baekhyun cursed himself silently for not being here when the man had walked in, now wanting to see if his ass was as great as the rest of him.

“Baekhyun! What are you doing, lurking over there! Come sit down, or go finish your homework!” Baekhyun’s mother had jumped when she spotted her son still hiding halfway behind the wall, a sharp glare being sent his way.

“I don’t have any homework mama,” Baekhyun had stopped himself from rolling his eyes, his gaze instead settling on the stranger. “And he’s sitting in my spot…”

“Don’t be rude, boy,” Baekhyun’s father sighed, not even sparing his son a second glance. Baekhyun hated that he couldn’t get a reaction out of his father like he could his mother.

“No, it’s ok,” the stranger sat up a little straight, depositing his glass on the table in front of him. “Actually, Baekhyun was it?” Baekhyun nodded, gaze transfixed on the man’s beautiful face. “Could you please show me where the bathroom is?”

All too happy to please the beautiful man, as well as possibly be able to steal his spot back, he nodded, gesturing for the older man to follow him down the hall, further into the house. Baekhyun sauntered a few steps ahead of the man, preening when he felt Sehun’s heated gaze on him the entire walk to the bathroom. Coming to a sudden stop in front of the bathroom, Baekhyun half expected Sehun to run into him, but was thoroughly displeased when he didn’t feel the older man’s collide with his back. Instead he felt a rather large hand rest against his lower back, gently pushing him towards the closed bathroom door, Sehun’s other hand reaching around both of them to twist the handle, opening the door to the large bathroom typically only used by guests, or Baekhyun if he was in desperate need to pee before he left for school in the morning.

“What are yo- Hey!” Baekhyun exclaimed loudly, squeaking when Sehun pushed him into the room, quickly closing and locking the door behind them. “Is this some weird fetish thing? I’ve done some weird shit but I am not watching-”

“How old are you Baekhyun?” Sehun cut him off, placing his hands, those warm large hands, on the smaller’s waist, crowding him against the counter top, until it was pushing uncomfortably into the backs of Baekhyun’s thighs. The boy squirmed uncomfortably, squeaking once more when he was lifted onto the countertop, his thighs parting naturally to allow Sehun to stand between them.

“18,” Baekhyun whispered softly, hands coming up to rest against Sehun’s chest, fisting the expensive material of his shirt lightly. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to push the older away, or pull him even closer so he could feel more of the comforting warmth the older man exuded, or maybe he was just trying to feel him up a little bit.

“And you’re graduating soon?” Sehun raised a brow, sneaking his hands to the inside of Baekhyun’s oversized sweater, lightly tracing the boy’s waist, making Baekhyun squirm. He always was super ticklish. Not bothering to answer this time, Baekhyun simply nodded, breath hitching in his throat when Sehun leaned closer until their foreheads were almost touching, Baek’s eyes automatically darting down to the man’s lips. They looked so soft, so kissable, and Baekhyun could almost ignore the fact that this was wrong, and that he wanted to kiss a man much older than he was. “What are you doing about college?”

“I wanted to move closer to the city,” Baekhyun started to explain, fisting Sehun’s shirt tightly when he felt the man shift so he could litter kisses down Baekhyun’s cheeks, the corner of his mouth, his jaw. A soft ‘continue’ prompted the awestruck Baekhyun to keep going. “M-move in with my bestfriend… But I don’t know where I want to go yet… I just applied to all of them… Could you stop that!” Baek shrieked when Sehun start sucking softly on his neck, teeth biting down roughly, his tongue following to sooth the pain. “T-this isn’t f-f-fair!”

“Why isn’t it fair, baby?” Sehun hummed, smirking against Baekhyun’s neck when he felt the younger boy shiver. “You’re the one that keeps pulling me closer, so don’t even try to pretend you don’t like it…”

Baekhyun flushed a pretty pink, but still did nothing to stop Sehun’s assault on his neck, moaning prettily whenever Sehun hit a particularly sensitive spot.

A loud knock on the locked door made Baekhyun jump away, hissing softly when his head collided with the mirror behind him, a dull throb beginning to work its way around his head.

“Mr Oh? Are you alright in there?” the new maid called through the door, suspicion evident in her voice. Baekhyun’s parents probably thought he had cornered the business man, or pulled another one of his dirty pranks on him. Typical.

“I’m fine, I’ll be right out,” Sehun smiled softly at Baekhyun, one hand still resting tenderly on his waist, the other cupping the back of his head, rubbing over the sore spot. “Silly boy…”

Baek pouted, leaning forward into Sehun’s chest, nuzzling his face against the hard muscle that greeted him.

“Baekhyun…” Sehun cleared his throat, absentmindedly dropping the hand that was once in his hair, to rest lightly on the back of his neck, stroking the sensitive skin softly. “This might be overstepping my boundaries, but…” he paused, whether for dramatic effect, or because he was unsure of what to say. Baekhyun looked up at him through his thick lashes, the picture of innocence leaning against Sehun’s chest. Sehun could feel his heart fluttering at the pretty sight. He barely even knew this boy, and he was already infatuated with him. “I would like to take care of you, Baekhyun…”

“Take.. care of me?” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed slightly, confusion evident on his face.

“Yes baby,” Sehun moved his hand to cup his cheek gently, thumb stroking the crease between his brows until he had the smaller boy’s eyes fluttering shut, humming softly. “I know we only just met, and it will take a while of getting to know each other, but I can’t help but want to take care of you…”  
“Like, financially? Like a Sugar Daddy?” Baekhyun’s head dropped back down to Sehun’s chest, content to let the man lull him into a sleepy state. He hadn’t had his nap for the day yet, and Sehun’s chest was much warmer than his big empty bed.

“No baby boy,” Sehun sighed, pinching Baek’s waist lightly, enough to make the smaller boy squirm until he was looking back up at Sehun. “I mean, yes, I want to spoil you and buy you everything your heart desires… But I also want to be able to cuddle you until we fall asleep, and to be able to help you with your college work, and to be able to kiss those pretty lips of yours whenever I please.” To further prove his point, Sehun leant down to press a soft peck to Baekhyun’s parted lips, pulling away before the smaller boy could react properly. “A boyfriend, I suppose. Would you like that?”

Baekhyun began to kick his legs excitedly, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s thin waist and nuzzling his face into his chest once more, an excited squeal leaving his lips. He had never had a boyfriend before. Chanyeol always said Baek was too picky with his men, but Baek was just waiting for the right one to come along. For someone to make him feel like a Princess. And Sehun was most definitely a Prince in Armani.

“Here baby, give me your number… It’ll be much less suspicious than me coming round all the time…”

~><~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun needs to do Christmas shopping.
> 
> Chanyeol gets curious.
> 
> Jongin is a little shit.

A half year had passed since Baekhyun and Sehun had met. 

Baek had found a cozy two bedroom apartment in the heart of the city with Chanyeol, the pair having moved in before the new school year started.

Sehun had suggested that Baek move into Sehun’s penthouse apartment, only a few blocks away from where Baek actually found his current one. But not wanting to arouse suspicion with his parents, or nosy Chanyeol, Baek had declined the offer. 

 

~><~

 

“I can’t believe it’s already almost Christmas,” Chanyeol sighed, clutching his coat tighter around his body in an attempt to fend off the nippy night air that was attacking his body. 

Baekhyun hummed in response, burying the lower half of his face in his Burberry scarf, his nose greatly protesting at the cold air it was surrounded in. 

“I have no idea what I’m going to buy anyone,” Baekhyun sighed, glancing fleetingly at the shops that they were walking past, bright lights and loud music trying to entice the boys to walk in. 

Baek had already bought his parents gift, having checked with their secretaries and their boss at work first before booking them a 1 week stay at Bora Bora, something they had been talking about doing for a few years; he knew they went there for their honeymoon, and he had a sneaking suspicion it was also where he was conceived. 

He had rough ideas in his mind about what to get for Chanyeol; the boy had been going on and on about some music program that he wanted to attend, but his parents wouldn’t fund because they considered his hobby to be a waste of time. He would also sneak in a few of his best friend's favourite pastries from the bakery he always frequented, which Baekhyun had a sneaking suspicion had to do with the cute baker, Kim Jongin. 

He had even picked out something for SooMin, the gift sitting unwrapped back at the apartment; a hand-made cashmere blanket, with hand stitched outlines of her favourite flowers bundled in one corner; she always loved gardening and taking him to the botanical gardens, and he was sure that her new house on the outskirts of the city had the garden blooming since the last time he visited her. 

But Baekhyun was stuck for what to buy Sehun. 

The pair had talked about it at length, and Sehun had insisted that Baekhyun didn’t need to get him anything, that Baekhyun was the best gift he could ask for. But Baekhyun was stubborn, and loved to show his affection for people by buying them things that reminded him of them. 

“Oh! Can we go in here!” Chanyeol interrupted Baek’s internal monologue, linking his arm with his bestfriend and tugging the smaller into an expensive looking shop; Gucci by the looks of it, and judging from Chanyeol’s personal taste. “I need a new pair of sneakers; I think the neighbours dog peed on my last pair…” 

Baekhyun screwed his nose up. He knew there was a funny smell lingering around the apartment. That damn dog was too much trouble for its worth, no matter how cute it is. 

Chanyeol took off into the store, dragging one of the staff with him to the shoes, chatting animatedly to the poor woman who was attempting to calm the boy down. 

_ ‘Good luck!’  _ Baek thought to himself, wandering around the store, running his fingers along the soft fabrics that were hung up elegantly on the racks. Anyone who knew Baekhyun, knew he had a penchant for anything soft, fluffy, and brightly coloured. Sehun had noticed as much considering every time they met up at Sehun’s apartment, Baekhyun was usually wearing soft, light coloured sweatpants or jeans, and anything oversized and pastel coloured to cover his top half. 

“Hyung! Do you like them! You should buy a pair, so we can match!” Chanyeol yelled from a distance, holding up his foot to show off his new shoes, a sweet smile on his face. Baek rolled his eyes, and turned away, not wanting to give in to his friends puppy eyes that he knew would follow the innocent request. Chanyeol had always insisted that the pair match, even in subtle ways. Baekhyun couldn’t even count the amount of times he came home, even back in high school, to a brand new pair of shoes, or a seemingly innocent and simple sweater  sitting on his bed, only to wear said item and find out his bestfriend had worn the exact same thing… ON PURPOSE.

Pulling out his phone to be a little more subtle, he sent a quick  _ ‘hurry up! I’m hungry!’  _ text to his best friend, who was now engaged in an intense conversation about whether he should buy one of the newest sweaters that had just hit the racks. 

Baekhyun was busy fingering a light pink sweater, running his hands down the sleeve, sighing at the softness of the material. If he hadn’t just bought himself new clothes, he would feel inclined to buy it; it was in one of his favourite colours, and it was the softest material he had felt in a long time. 

“You should buy it if you like it,” a low voice spoke from behind him. 

Baekhyun jumped, turning around and expecting to find a sales person behind him, only to blush when he realised it was Sehun. In Gucci. Of all the stores the businessman could be in, and of all the days, it had to be this store on this particular night.  

“Are you stalking me?” Baekhyun joked, avoiding the elders intense gaze, hyper-aware that his cheeks were probably the same colour as the sweater he was still playing with. 

“No baby… Just a happy coincidence,” Sehun sighed, reaching a hand forward and hooking his finger under Baekhyun’s chin, lifting until the younger was looking him in the eye, a shy smile gracing his face. “Do you like?” 

“You’re not buying it for me,” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. The pair had only known each other a short while, but Baekhyun had picked up on Sehun’s habits. Any time Baekhyun oogled over something he liked whenever Sehun was around, it would show up on his doorstep a few days later; no note, but Baekhyun wasn’t stupid. He knew the man was tuned into Baekyhun’s ‘awe’ face whenever he spotted something pretty, and Sehun had a habit of asking Baekhyun to do something to get the boy away from his laptop, only to jump on the latter’s device a moment later to buy the item. 

“Don’t boss me around, little one,” Sehun pinched his cheek lightly, similar to how SooMin did every time she saw him, stepping closer to the smaller, a small smile on his face. “You don’t want to get punished, do you?” 

Baekhyun shivered at the question, trying to ignore the slightly tightening in his pants at what Sehun was insinuating. He opened his mouth to bite back, trying to see how far he could push the elder before he finally snapped and dragged him back to the penthouse. 

“Who’s this? Is this guy bothering you, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol popped up at Baekhyun’s side, poking the boy's waist until he was squirming away from the both of them, flush still evident on his cheeks. 

“Uh, Chanyeol, this is Oh Sehun… He’s…” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, not sure how he was going to explain this one. His bestfriend wouldn’t judge him (much), but he didn’t want a barrage of questions as soon as the pair got home. 

“I work with Baekhyun’s parents,” Sehun piped up, cheeky smile on his face; the kind that Baekhyun always ran from because it meant shit was about to turn bad; in the best way. “I’m also Baekhyun’s bo-”

“OKAY! Chanyeol! Do you have your shoes! Let’s go home!” Baekhyun stopped Sehun before he could blurt out his secrets, sending the smirking man a sharp glare. “Goodbye, Mr Oh.” 

Sehun glared back playfully, waiting until Baekhyun had forcefully turned Chanyeol around and started pushing him in the direction of the street, to stick his tongue in his cheek and make obscene gestures with his hands, winking at his flushed boyfriend. 

“Bye Baekhyun, hope to see you soon!” 

 

~><~

 

“So, that Sehun guy…” Chanyeol’s eyes flickered up to Baekhyun, who was still pouting over what had happened in the Gucci store. “Is he really just a business associate? Cause you were giving him your  _ ‘fuck me’ _ eyes…”

Baekhyun spluttered, choking slightly on the mixture of noodles and beef he had just shoved into his mouth, covering his mouth with his hand to prevent anything from flying out and hitting his bestfriend. No matter how much he wanted to gross his bestfriend out right now, he was still a gentleman. 

“I was not giving him  _ ‘fuck me’ _ eyes!” Baek glared at the grinning boy across from him, pouting down at his half finished bowl of noodles. He certainly wasn’t giving Sehun  _ fuck me _ eyes… He had learnt to control them now, seeing as the man was more than willing to oblige whenever Baekhyun stared up at him with said eyes, no matter where they were or who was around them. 

“Seriously, Baekkie,” Chanyeol frowned, scooting closer to his friend, hesitantly placing his large hand over Baekhyun’s, the one gripping his chopsticks so hard they would probably snap any moment. “I won’t judge… You know me…” 

Baekhyun did know Chanyeol. The giant man was harmless. He was terrified of bugs, loved wearing giant sweaters and jackets, was madly in love with sweet boys who always noticed him because he was so loud, and always had third helpings of dinner, because he claimed he was a growing boy and that Baekhyun never ate it anyway, so it would just go to waste. His bestfriend was the closest thing he had to family. 

“We’re kind of… I dunno,” Baekhyun’s pout deepend, scrunching his eyebrows lightly. “We’re dating, I guess?” 

Chanyeol was silent, his warm hand still resting lightly on top of Baekhyun’s. 

“We met just before I graduated, and he made sure I was 18 before he asked anything… And he takes really good care of me, Chanyeollie! He buys me pretty things, and he feeds me so much that I think I’m going to burst! He even drags me out of bed sometimes when I stay over, and takes me to the gym with him! I really really like him! Please don’t hate me!” Baekhyun blurted out, trying to make the already angelic man seem even more good. He always sought his best friend’s approval for everything, and he would be devastated if Chanyeol didn’t like Sehun. 

“How old is he?” Chanyeol asked after a while, placing his bowl on the table in front of them, putting his elbow on the back of the couch and leaning on his open hand. “I support you Baekhyun, and he seems like a sweet guy, and he’s obviously smitten with you, but I just don’t want you with someone who’s old enough to be your father…” 

“He’s only 24! He’s not that old! I promise, Chanyeollie!” Baekhyun all but threw his bowl beside Chanyeol's, launching himself onto his best friend’s lap, burying his face in his neck. “Please say you like him! Because I really really do, and I want you to get along!” 

Chanyeol grunted at the sudden weight thrown on him, placing his hands on Baekhyun’s small waist to keep him from falling off. The boy had a habit of injuring himself. 

“Baekkie, I don’t know the guy yet, but he seems like a good guy… How about we all go out for lunch?”

“How about we go on a double date?” Baek suggested, wiggling his brows suggestively. “I’ll call that baker and set it up!”

 

~><~

 

“What did he promise you again?” Chanyeol twitched nervously in his seat, careful not to brush against Jongin who was sat next to him in the booth. 

“Said he’d dress up as one of the elves for our Christmas show,” Jongin hummed, massaging his thigh with one hand, the other tapping against the table, waiting for said ‘elf’ to return to the table, having gone outside to wait for Sehun. “So when this dude comes in, am I supposed to be the protective dad, or just the protective friend?” 

“What makes you think you're the dad in this situation? I’m clearly the dad, and your clearly the mum!” Chanyeol scoffed, glancing at the pretty boy out of the corner of his eye. Definitely the more feminine out of the two.

“Because I’m way scarier than you, and could probably beat him up better too… Your lanky arms aren’t going to do much!” Jongin fired back, happy he was getting Chanyeol to relax a bit. Jongin knew Chanyeol liked him, judging by the shy glances Chan always shot him when he thought Jongin wasn’t looking, but Chanyeol was obviously dense enough to not realise the baker liked him back. Jongin was determined to get the boy to relax around him tonight. 

“Who’s beating who up with their lanky arms?” Baekhyun slid back into the booth, glancing at his two friends suspiciously. But neither cared, nor were paying attention to the smaller boy. Instead, they were staring at the taller male following Baekhyun into the booth, sending the two boys a soft smile. 

“Good to see you again, Chanyeol,” Sehun nodded politely, glancing wearily at Jongin.

“Oh! This is Jongin! Chanyeol’s soon-to-be-boyfriend!” Baekhyun grinned, winking at his now blushing bestfriend. 

“I hope you're not counting on him to grow the balls to ask me out, because that’ll never happen,” Jongin scoffed, nudging the blushing giant next to him. Deciding to take pity on the poor man, he turned his attention back to Sehun, who was smiling at the pair knowingly. “So, MR Fancy Business Man, what are your intentions with our darling Baekhyun?” 

 

~><~

 

“Do you need us to come with you? Just incase?” Baekhyun clung onto Sehun’s arm, shivering slightly in his sweater and coat; sometimes it was a curse to be skinny and not have any extra fat or muscle to keep him warm. 

“Nah, I’m sure I can handle him,” Jongin waved off his concern, keeping one arm firmly wrapped around Chanyeol’s swaying body; the giant always overestimated how much alcohol he could handle, and with Sehun insisting he would pay for the bill, Chanyeol had ordered quite a bit to drink. “You two have fun… I expect to see him limping for a few days, okay Mr Oh?” 

“You’re shameless,” Baekhyun glared at his friend, detangling himself from his boyfriend to step forward and pinch the younger’s cheek. “Good luck finding the lube; it’s hidden pretty well…” Jongin rolled his eyes. “And you, my stupid bestfriend,” Baekhyun stepped infront of Chanyeol, giggling at the way the giant almost fell into him in his rush to hug the smaller. “Please use your own bathroom if you’re sick in the morning…” 

“Love you too,” Chanyeol huffed, bending down to press a kiss to Baek’s forehead, leaning heavily against Jongin when he almost fell once again. “Bye Sehun! Please bring him home in one piece!” 

Baekhyun watched Jongin help the stumbling male to his car, the pair giggling like drunken schoolgirls. 

“Well, you have interesting friends,” Sehun hummed, wrapping his arms around the smallers waist, hugging him into his chest. “I like them… It’s refreshing being around young people…” 

“You’re only 6 years older than me,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, turning in his embrace and tucking his face into Sehun’s chest, rubbing his cold nose against his expensive sweater, inhaling his cologne deeply. “I’m cold….” 

Without saying a word, Sehun walked Baekhyun backwards towards the curb, when the elder had been lucky enough to park directly in front of the homely restaurant they had just been at. 

“Can I drive?” Baekhyun pouted sweetly, staring up at Sehun. 

“Not a chance in hell, sweetheart,” Sehun grinned, pecking his boyfriends pout lightly, pulling open the door to the passenger side. “If you’re on your best behaviour, I might let you ride me later, though?” 

“Deal,” Baekhyun threw himself in the car, buckling his seatbelt and impatiently wiggling in his seat, the door closing and Sehun walking around to his side of the car leisurely, sliding in, always so graceful. Starting the car, a pleasant hum broke the silence they had fallen into, the heating kicking up immediately to warm Baekhyun up. 

“Don’t give me those puppy eyes,” Sehun buckled his own seatbelt, looking straight ahead, just knowing the boy was trying to loosen his resolve. “Keep your hands to yourself, and maybe we can have fun later…” 

Baek pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sliding down further in his seat, mulling over how he was going to get Sehun to give in quicker. He was so impatient, especially with such a handsome and giving man like Sehun, and he wanted to have fun before they even got to the apartment. He loved watching the older man’s resolve crumble to pieces. But he didn’t want to risk it and get in trouble, because he also loved watching the man tremble beneath him whenever Baekhyun was presented with the opportunity to ride him. 

“Sehun,” Baek whined, dragging out the ‘u’ for added dramatics, leaning his head over to rest against Sehun’s arm, the muscles tensing beneath his cheek as the elder focused on driving, and not crashing. “I’m tired… Can I have a nap?” 

“Of course you can, baby,” Sehun glanced at him warily, cautious of what he was going to do next. 

Baekhyun grinned, sliding his butt closer to the passenger side door, lowering his body until his head was resting against Sehun’s thigh, his torso resting almost uncomfortably along the console of the car.

“Baekhyun! That’s dangerous!” Sehun chastised, taking one hand off the wheel and carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s messily styled hair. Baekhyun smirked. His resolve was crumbling. 

“I won’t do anything silly,” Baekhyun promised, scooting his head closer to Sehun’s crotch, in an innocent attempt to get more comfortable. “You’re so comfy and warm…” Baekhyun hummed, biting lightly at Sehun’s inner thigh, feeling the man tense beneath him. “And you smell so good, Sehun…” 

“Don’t,” the elder warned, his fingers pausing in their ministrations, instead tugging lightly on Baekhyun’s hair, the younger letting out a soft whimper at the feeling it sent down to his crotch. Palming half-heartedly at the suddenly all too stiff material of his jeans, Baekhyun turned onto his back, staring straight up at his boyfriend through lidded eyes, a low moan slipping from his mouth at the heated gaze Sehun was giving him when they were stopped at the stoplight. “You’re not being a very good boy now are you, Baekhyun?” 

“I’m sorry,” Baek pouted, eyes slipping shut as his hand worked harder over his pants, his stomach clenching at the all too familiar feeling. He always was quick to cum. “I just need-” Baek gasped when Sehun slapped his hand away, unbuttoning and unzipping Baekhyun’s jeans with one hand smoothly, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the road, the hand on the steering wheel clenched so tightly, Baekhyun thought it would snap it two. 

“I shouldn’t let you cum,” Sehun sighed, his hand doing the complete opposite of his words and slipping into Baekhyun’s boxers, grasping his cock tightly. Baekhyun moaned, bucking up into the warm touch, so close to cumming but not wanting to do so without permission. “You know better than to tease me, Baby… Bad boys shouldn’t get rewards…” Sehun dug his thumb into the slit of Baekhyun’s cock, the smaller letting out a loud whine, trying to fuck himself into his boyfriend’s hand, near desperate for release. He always was a sucker for pleasurable pain of any kind.    
“P-please Sehun! I-I need…” Baekhyun whined again, biting his lip when Sehun began to move his hand up and down Baekhyun’s cock, the pre come oozing out of his slit make it easy for Sehun’s large hand to glide over the throbbing member. “A-ah! Se-hun!” 

Baekhyun tugged his sweater up to avoid stains, the fabric bunching around his neck, a soft hiss leaving his lips when his nipples were exposed to the cold air still circulating the car, the sensitive nubs perking up instantly. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, Baekhyun?” Sehun hummed, his voice surprisingly steady, considering Baekhyun could feel how hard the man was. Baek nodded vigorously, turning his head to face Sehun’s tummy, biting into the soft material of Sehun’s sweater to muffle his moans, the hand on his cock moving faster to push him over quicker. “Should put the windows down. Let everyone hear how much of a slut you are, yeah? How desperate you are to cum… You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Baekhyun moaned in responses, cock twitching in Sehun’s grasp, images flashing through his mind of complete strangers watching him come undone by his boyfriend's hand. 

“Please, please, PLEASE!” Baekhyun chanted, breathing becoming erratic as he tried his hardest to wait for permission, his stomach tensing in anticipation. “I promise I’ll be a good boy, just please let me cum!” 

“Alright baby, alright,” Sehun hummed, but Baekhyun knew better. Knew he had to wait for the words to slip from Sehun’s lips. The elder paused, biting his lip and seemingly to mull something over for a moment, before a smirk graced his handsome face.

“Cum for me Baekhyun… Cum for  _ Daddy _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so there will be another part to this...
> 
> Also I'm a sucker for Chanyeol/Kai... Been watching Exo Showtime a lot lately, and Chan is like obsessed with Kai... 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this, left comments, and kudos :) I really do appreciate it! My poor mother has been on the receiving end of my excited screams every time I see some positive reaction to this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun enlists the help of his weird friends. 
> 
> Smutty shit ensues. 
> 
> Don't kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I finally got this posted. It is not edited, so bare with me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. Most of this was written at night, so usually I'm in a bit of a daze cause of my sleeping drugs.   
> But I hope you enjoy it ^..^  
> Thank you all for the ongoing support!! I really really appreciate it!!!   
> Stay happy and healthy!  
> Merry belated Christmas and Happy belated New Year!

“I can’t believe you made this much of a mess,” Sehun sighed, wiping at the leather seats in the car with a wet towel, intent on removing any traces of Baekhyun’s cum from them. “This car is brand new, Baekhyun…” 

“It’s not my fault,” Baek pouted, kicking one of the tires rhythmically, ignoring the throbbing pain in his toes. “You’re the one that can’t aim properly!” 

“And you’re the one that was moving around too much,” Sehun shot back, sighing softly. “It still smells like sex in here, but I guess as long as there’s no evidence…” 

“Great, can we go up now? It’s freezing down here,” Baek grumbled, glancing around the empty car park, eyeing off all the expensive cars that were stored in the secure lot.

“Don’t be a grump, Baekhyun,” Sehun warned, closing the passenger side door, locking the car behind him and holding a hand out for Baekhyun to take. “I’m not angry at you for making a mess. In fact, I’m quite happy I can make you react like that… I didn’t know you were into that…” 

“Shut up,” Baek whined, latching onto Sehun’s arm and burying his face in the soft cashmere of his sweater, a blush burning on his cheeks. “You’re evil for just pulling that on me…”

“Of course I am,” Sehun nodded, always knowing he had to agree with the smaller, so as to avoid a temper tantrum. Even if he did think that Baekyhun being angry at him was the cutest thing in the world. “Can I hear you say it?” 

“Nope,” Baekhyun shook his head, tugging Sehun in the direction of the elevator, stepping inside when it arrived, intent on getting out of the cold and curling up in Sehun’s bed. Maybe he’d even kick the elder out as punishment for teasing him. “You don’t deserve that, you evil, evil man…” 

Sehun rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s immaturity, but left it at that, knowing the boy wasn’t comfortable yet, and had obviously been hiding it the entire time that had been together. Sehun always had an inkling that the younger boy was into the kink, judging by how he was around Sehun whenever they were alone; slightly childish, needy, demanding, always clothed in bright oversized sweaters or stealing Sehun’s shirts; like a young child. Only he was sassy like a teenager and knew how to work his lithe body to his advantage.

“Can we watch a movie?” Baekhyun broke the silence, staring up at Sehun with wide eyes, fluttering his lashes sweetly at the elder. 

“It’s almost midnight, Baekie,” Sehun sighed, running his free hand through Baekhyun’s hair, the boy closing his eyes and leaning into Sehun, a soft hum reverberating through the enclosed space. “I have work tomorrow, and you have to study for your exam…” 

Baekhyun huffed softly, but didn’t fight back, which was a sign that he really was tired; he never usually stayed up late, and if he did, he always had plenty of energy drinks and sugary foods to keep him awake; usually if he and Chanyeol decided to binge watch some new show on Netflix. 

The elevator dinged softly, the doors opening into the foyer of Sehun’s too-big penthouse. Baekhyun had been hesitant to set foot in the place the first few times he had come over, scared to make a mess and ruin the light coloured walls and expensive looking furniture. But Sehun had insisted he treat it like his home, and that if he broke anything, it could easily be replaced; so long as it wasn’t Baekhyun who was broken, as he was one of a kind.

Over the months, Baekhyun had slowly been bringing things of his own into the apartment; bright coloured throw pillows and cashmere blankets to drape over the couch and in Sehun’s bedroom. Millions of strange coffee mugs because Baek insisted he had to drink his morning drinks out of happy mugs because they set him in a good mood for the day. Even Sehun’s bathroom had a mini makeover, the counter neatly littered with Baekhyun’s endless supply of hair and skin care products, as well as fluffy pink towels and too many loofahs to count. 

“C’mon baby,” Sehun slowly walked the boy out of the elevator, Baekhyun’s eyes still closed and his feet shuffling across the timber tiredly; a hint for Sehun to pick him up. “Hold onto my shoulders, Baekie.” Sehun bent down infront of the boy, untying the laces on his sneakers and slipping them off, sitting them against the wall. Sehun toed off his own shoes, wrapping one arm around Baek’s waist, the other holding his thigh, letting the boy jump into his arms and snuggle against his chest. 

“‘M not tired,” Baek mumbled sleepily, pressing a soft kiss to Sehun’s neck as the elder moved them through the apartment, up the staircase and towards Sehun’s bedroom. 

Sehun deposited the boy on the bed, chuckling when the boy flopped onto his back, arms above his head and back arching, a soft whine leaving him. He rolled around for a few moments, stretching himself out, a lazy grin on his face. 

Sehun left him to his devices, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked into his wardrobe, throwing the dirty one on the floor, making a mental note to do laundry tomorrow. Pulling his pants off and depositing them in the same dirty pile, he pulled on a pair of his favourite grey sweats; the soft ones that Baek always liked to steal and waddle around the house in. Grabbing one of his old college sweaters for Baek to sleep in, he watched the boy struggle out of his tight jeans for a moment, before finally giving in and helping the boy.

“Why do you wear such tight pants?” Sehun tugged them down his little legs, throwing them towards the wardrobe, taking Baek’s sweater and shirt from the boy and doing the same. 

“Because they make my butt drool worthy!” To prove his point, Baek rolled onto his belly, raising up on his knees and pushing his ass towards Sehun’s face, giggling when the elders hands came to rest on the round globes, massaging them lightly. “See, you can’t res-” A resounding smack stopped the youngers gloating, silence filling the room. “Did you just…” 

“Face me,” Sehun simply said, pulling the boy up and helping him turn around on his knees, a blush spreading across the boy’s face. “Arms up, baby…” 

Baek hesitantly raised his arms, letting Sehun pull the sweater over his head, Sehun’s signature cologne drowning him immediately; the smell of home and comfort. 

Sehun pull the boy flush against him, hands resting on his ass, over the now tender skin. 

“Are you okay?” Sehun raised a brow, biting back a smile when the younger tucked his face into Sehun’s neck, embarrassed at his reaction. Sehun rubbed soothingly along Baekhyun’s back, feeling the boy shiver every time his hand skimmed over his ass. “C’mon, let’s get in the bed…” 

Pulling back from the boy, a soft smile on his face when Baekhyun insisted on holding one of his hands, the other tugging the covers down, helping the boy slip under the fluffy blankets he had insisted Sehun buy. 

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun for a few moments, hand still held captive by the boy, who was holding it up to his face, letting the older man’s fingertips gently caress his cheek. Baekhyun was pretty. Almost TOO pretty. Sehun didn’t understand how someone so beautiful and kind could come from parents as disconnected and ruthless as Baekhyun’s. 

“Stop staring, and come cuddle me,” Baek pouted, tugging on Sehun’s hand until the elder was crawling over Baek to the other side of the bed, the side closest to the door, just incase anyone broke in during the middle of the night. Sliding under the covers, one arm wrapping around Baekhyun’s waist, tugging the boy’s back flush against Sehun’s chest, letting him wriggle around until Baek was curved gently against him, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips. “G’night… Don’t let the bedbugs bite…” 

Sehun smiled softly. He was so cute.

“Goodnight, baby…” 

 

* * *

 

_ “He called himself what?”  _ Chanyeol’s raspy morning voice came through the phone, Baekhyun having put it on speaker so he could still lie comfortably on his side, cuddling a pillow now that his human pillow had departed for work.

“I’m not repeating it! Now stop judging, and help me Channie!” Baek whined, thinking up at least 20 different ways he could torture the boy if he kept up the teasing anymore. 

_ “Well, did you like it? Because it makes a difference,”  _ Chan sighed, a slight rustling distorting his words; he was probably still in bed also, in a similar position to Baekhyun. 

_ “Of course he did! Listen to him whining; Baek’s perfect baby material!”  _ a softer voice spoke in the background, Baek’s brows furrowing.

“Jongin? What are you still doing there? Did you stay the night!” Seemingly forgetting about his own problems for the moment, Baek perked up at the opportunity the pair had unknowingly presented him with. 

It was silent on the other end for a moment, apart from Chanyeol’s hitched breathing. 

_ “Well… Someone had to take care of Chanyeol,”  _ Jongin finally spoke, a lot closer to the phone now. Baekhyun liked to imagine the pair were lying on either side of the phone, legs tangled together and small smiles and shy glances being exchanged. But maybe that was just because he and Sehun used to do that at the beginning of their new relationship; Baekhyun with the shyness and Sehun always holding his gaze until the younger looked away. 

“And where did you sleep?” Baekhyun was fishing for juicy details. He thrived off embarrassing his bestfriend. 

_ “Aren’t we supposed to be talking about you and your problems?”  _ Jongin huffed, obviously embarrassed at being caught out. Baekhyun wasn’t stupid. He knew they could possibly get up to no good, especially with an empty apartment. But he didn’t expect Jongin to still be there at nearly midday. 

“Mmmm, okay,” Baekhyun sighed, a shit eating grin on his face. He was never going to let this just slide. “So do you think I should just pretend it never happen? Like, it could’ve just been a heat of the moment thing…”

_ “Or it could be the perfect opportunity for your bubble butt to get out of the closet, figuratively speaking,”  _ Chanyeol finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.  _ “Is Jongin right? Do you like it?” _

Silence followed. Which was apparently all Chanyeol needed as an answer.

_ “Ok, well, here’s what you’re gonna do…” _

 

* * *

 

_ ‘Tell me how it goes tonight! Jongin says he needs juicy details… Spare me plz.. >..<’ _

 

Baekhyun blearily typed out a few thumbs up emojis, tucking his phone back under his pillow and turning over, facing the back of the couch. 

Sehun had messaged him over an hour ago, telling the younger that he had a busy day at work, and wasn’t going to be home until late. 

Baekhyun was determined to stay awake for his boyfriend, but having been woken up early by the elder rolling out of bed, and not having had a nap all day, was taking its toll on his body. Which is why he was sprawled on the couch at a mere 9pm, already exhausted and ready to curl up in bed and fall asleep.

But he couldn’t. 

He needed this to work.

He had spent the better part of an hour, scrubbing and shaving diligently in the shower, and had been on facetime with Chanyeol and Jongin as he rubbed himself down with a sweet smelling lotion, the pair giving their advice; mostly Chanyeol though, because Jongin was too busy making unrealistic sex noises in the background as he walked around in what looked like Chanyeol’s hoodie and favourite pair of boxers. 

Baek had been waiting on the bed for a half hour before he received the text from Sehun, his mood dropping slightly, but he was still excited, albeit a little nervous.

He had migrated to the couch a little while later, entertaining himself with games on his phone, one hand rubbing up and down his smooth thigh, marvelling at how soft it could be if he actually took the time to take care of it. 

 

The sound of the elevator doors opening woke Baekhyun from his dozing, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Rearranging himself so he was curled into a little ball, rather than sprawled out, he waited for Sehun to notice him, warm hands resting on the back of his neck. 

“Baby, are you awake?” Sehun crouched down, urging Baekhyun to roll over to his other side, brushing his babies bangs back and smiling down at him. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting…” 

“‘Sokay,” Baekhyun stared up at his boyfriend, catching Sehun’s hand before he could pull it back, sucking lightly on the tip of Sehun’s thumb, blinking innocently. “I missed you…”

Sehun smiled softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the youngers forehead, chuckling when the younger followed Sehun’s lips with his own pursed ones.

“Let’s have an early night, hmm?” Sehun slid his arm under the youngers torso, lifting the sleepy boy into a seated position, urging the boy to wrap himself around him.

“Can we watch Bambi?” Baekhyun sighed, tucking his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck. Musky, manly cologne. And a faint whiff of overpriced coffee. 

“Bambi always makes you cry, sweetheart,” Sehun moved them into the bedroom, placing the boy on the bed and watching him crawl to the pillows, soft white sweater riding up to reveal his ass. “Baby… What are you wearing..?”   
Baek stopped arranging the pillow to his liking, staring down at his hands, twitching nervously. 

“I… I bought them… Do you not like them?” 

Sehun sat on the edge of the bed, grasping Baekhyun’s arm loosely and tugging the boy towards him and into his lap. Sliding his hands down Baek’s sides, he slipped them under the sweater, rubbing along the silky smooth expanse of the younger’s back, cupping his ass with one hand. 

“I love them.” Sehun pushed Baekhyun’s body against his own, urging the boy to rock down against Sehun’s crotch, the younger gasping at the hard on pressing against his ass, and the friction of his new lacy purchase against his own cock. “I might just fuck you like this…” Rutting up against Baekhyun, the younger shivered in Sehun’s hold, hands loosely grasping Sehun’s dress shirt to keep himself upright, grinding his ass down. “You’re so desperate for me, huh baby? Might just pull your panties to the side, and fuck you like that… Is that what you want? Is that what you’ve been waiting all night for?” 

Sliding his hands to Sehun’s shoulders to give himself more leverage, Baekhyun threw his head back, arching his back, chest pressing against Sehun’s own, trapping Baekhyun’s leaking cock in between them, the lace doing absolutely nothing to stop precum from staining Sehun’s shirt. 

“Mmmm, S-Sehun, please!” Baekhyun rutted desperately against Sehun’s stomach, tempting the man to take control, the pair knowing Baekhyun could cum just from rutting against Sehun’s stomach, and still be up for a few more rounds. Being so young had its perks sometimes. 

Sehun tsked loudly, cupping Baekhyun’s ass and kneading the rounded flesh, fingers spreading his cheeks. 

“Look at you… Making such a mess…” Sehun sighed. “What do you want me to do, baby?” 

Baekhyun simply whined, tucking his face into Sehun’s neck, aching his back a little further, pressing his ass further into Sehun’s hands. Maybe he could simply tempt the elder to spread him open without asking for it. 

“Use your words, Baekhyun.” 

Not a chance.

“Mmm… Sehun, I want your fingers..”  Baekhyun shivered, pressing a shaky kiss to Sehun’s neck, whining into the heated skin when he felt all traces of Sehun’s hands leave his ass, instead resting gently on his hips.

“Is that how we ask for something we want, baby boy?” Sehun hummed, tapping softly at Baekhyun’s hips, tempted to throw the boy down onto the bed and simply give in; ravish him. But no. He had to play into the youngers fantasy for a little longer. He needed to hear it. 

Baekhyun blushed at the pet name; he still, after all this time, was not used to hearing it, especially in the bedroom. Such a sweet name sounded so dirty coming from Sehun’s lips. 

“Please, Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun pouted, pulling back from the elders neck to blink innocently at the man. “Please, I need your fingers inside of me…”

Tilting his head slightly, lifting his right hand, fingers tapping lightly on Baekhyun’s pouted lips.

“You know what to do, baby..” 

Baekhyun shivered. 

Opening his mouth just wide enough for Sehun to slip two of his fingers inside, Baekhyun bit back a moan. 

He loved having something in his mouth. He would always suck on the ends of his own fingers unknowingly, nibble on the end of his chopstick when he was eating, would shove way too much food into his mouth at once just to feel his lips stretch to accommodate such a large portion.

And he felt like the luckiest boy in the world whenever Sehun indulged his love for having his mouth full. 

“C’mon baby, suck… Get my fingers all nice and wet,” Sehun hummed, adjusting his grip on the younger boy when he felt him start to squirm, both of Baekhyun’s hands now wrapped tightly around Sehun’s wrist, preventing him from moving his hand away. 

Baekhyun opened his mouth wider, allowing Sehun to slip in a third finger, his tongue licking over the digits, worshipping them the same way he would the elders cock. God, now he wanted that in his mouth. 

A high whine left Baekhyun’s lips when he felt the fingers being pulled away, only to keen when one was pressed against his fluttering hole over his panties. 

“Move them aside for me baby.”

Baekhyun didn’t need to be told twice.

One hand reaching down to pull the lace to one side, the other clawing at Sehun’s shoulder when the felt a finger gently prod at his hole, sinking in knuckle deep a moment later.

There was a slight burn from the lack of lube around his hole, but Baekhyun didn’t mind. He loved the feeling of raw sex anyway. The pain added to his pleasure. 

“God, how can you always be this tight?” Sehun huffed, pumping his finger in and out of his boys hole, cock hardening further when he heard the youngers whines for ‘more, More, MORE!’ 

Slipping in a second finger, Baekhyun started to fuck himself back onto Sehun’s fingers, intent on loosening himself up so he would fuck the younger sooner. 

“Please, I need more… Need your cock in me, Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun whimpered, swivelling his hips on Sehun’s fingers, almost choking on his own breath when he felt the elders fingers press against his prostate. “Oh, god!” He wailed. “Right there, oh god, please!” 

Sliding in  a third finger, Sehun fucked his fingers roughly into Baekhyun’s hole, spurred on by the youngers moans and begging. 

He needed to be inside of Baekhyun. 

“Fuck, baby, do you think you can take me?” Sehun continued to finger the younger, waiting for the desperate nod and whine that left his lips. “Shit, ok. Lie up there for me baby.” Pulling his fingers out, he watched Baekhyun crawl towards the pillows, flopping onto his back, lifting his legs and hips in the air to shimmy the panties off. 

“Please, hurry, Sehun-ah!” Baekhyun whimpered, fingers running along his hole, dipping one in to fill the emptiness he felt. 

Sehun kicked started himself into action, ripping his shirt open and throwing it on the floor, his pants and boxers joining the crumpled heap. Searching through the bedside draw, he batted away Baekhyun’s curious hand trying to wrap itself around his cock. He didn’t have time for foreplay tonight. He just wanted Baekhyun’s heat. 

“Spread your legs, baby.” Sehun kneeled in between the youngers pale thighs, marvelling in how beautiful his boy was beneath him. Baekhyun was simply made for Sehun. There was no other way to put it. 

Lathering his cock in lube, making sure to rub some along his boys hole, the younger twitching at the feeling. 

“Cold.” He pouted, blinking innocently up at the elder. 

Sehun balanced himself on his hands, one either side of Baekhyun’s face, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the youngers red-bitten lips, his cock brushing against the fluttering hole. 

“Need it,” Baekhyun whimpered, reaching his own hand down to line Sehun’s cock up properly, the mushroom head pushing into Baekhyun’s tight cavern, the pair letting our simultaneous groans at the feeling. “You’re so big,” Baekhyun whimpered, clutching at the sheets beneath him, eyes screwed shut tightly. 

Sehun peppered kisses across his face, licking once over Baekhyun’s lips before the younger was parting them, eagerly kissing Sehun back, swallowing each others pants and moans as Sehun pressed in further. 

Bottoming out in one quick thrust, Baekhyun cried out beneath him, the elder languidly thrusting into him, resisting the urge to fuck the younger into the mattress. 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Sehun groaned, collapsing onto his elbows, burying his face in the youngers neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. “So fucking good…” 

Baekhyun shivered at the praise, mouth gaping like a fish. He wanted to say it. He wanted to say it so fucking badly, it hurt. 

Sehun was fucking into him so good, the elders larger body hovering over his smaller one, making him feel so protected and loved and like home. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Sehun hummed, pulling back from the youngers neck to stare deep into his eyes, his babies eyes watering slightly, breath catching from his own wave of overwhelming emotion. “You’re okay. You’re safe with me…” 

Baekhyun felt a tear dribble down the side of his face.

“D-Da-Daddy,” he whimpered, arching into Sehun’s body, crying out loudly when the elder fucked into him roughly, the youngers hands wrapping around Sehun’s biceps as the elder picked up the pace, muttering sweet words and praises into his ear. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Sehun hummed, smirking slightly at the whimper that left the youngers lips, not missing the way his baby’s body tensed up at the word. “Daddy’s sweet little boy. It’s okay, Baekhyunnie. Daddy will take care of you.” 

“Please, gonna cum, Daddy,” Baekhyun whined, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Sehun nailed his prostate, repeatedly hitting the sensitive gland, enough to make the younger see stars. “Oh god, yes! Yes! Daddy, please! I wanna cum!” 

Balancing his weight on one arm, Sehun gripped Baekhyun’s hip with the other hand, holding his baby down as he fucked into his hole, groaning at the tightening around his cock. 

“Fuck, Baekhyunnie… God, you’re so fucking tight and warm… You think you can cum untouched for Daddy? You’d be so good for me if you did..” 

“Please!” Baekhyun wailed, nails digging into Sehun’s skin, his stomach tightening too much. “Please, please, oh god, Daddy! Please can I cum? I’ll be such a good boy, just let me cum!” Baekhyun babbled, not even ashamed at the loud pants and moans that were spilling from his mouth, coil in his lower stomach about ready to snap. 

Sehun grunted, dropping onto his elbow, lips brushing against the youngers ear. 

“Go ahead baby. Cum for Daddy like a good boy.” 

One thrust.

Two thrusts.

Three thrusts and Baekhyun’s mouth was open in a silent scream, entire body tensing, his hole squeezing around Sehun’s cock, convulsing slightly under the larger males looming body, angrily red cock spurting creamy white spurts across his pale torso, the younger twitching violently as Sehun continued to fuck into him, chasing his own releasing in the fluttering hole.

“F-fuck, baby,” Sehun panted, spurred on by the low moans being let out by the younger. “Yes, shit, fuck!” Sehun’s eyes squeezed closed, hand gripping dangerously hard on Baekhyun’s waist as he came, stuttering in his thrust, the younger moaning at the feeling of the warm substance coating his walls. 

“Feels good, Daddy,” Baekhyun whimpered, clenching around Sehun’s cock, milking him for everything he’s worth.

Sehun shivered at the oversensitivity of Baekhyun’s tight heat, pulling out and watching the youngers hole clench. 

“Wanna keep it in,” Baekhyun blushed, sending the elder stumbling off the bed and into the wardrobe, returning with a small pink-jeweled-encrusted plug, holding the boys legs up so he could slip it into the youngers hole with ease. 

“There you go, Baby,” Sehun sighed, collapsing next to Baekhyun on the bed, tugging the younger into his embrace, not even caring that they were both sweaty, and that Baekhyun’s cum was drying on both of their chests. “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” 

Baekhyun giggled, nuzzling his face into the elders chest, one leg slung over his waist. 

“I’m perfect,” he hummed, ignoring the stinging on his hip. Bruises were a reminder of the fun they had. He loved when the elder left him covered in them. It was Sehun’s not so subtle possessive behaviour coming through. 

“Damn right, you’re perfect,” Sehun let out a soft sigh, biting his lip and grinning to himself. He really did hit the jackpot with this one. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. What a cheesy hyung. 

“Daddy, can we have a shower? I feel sticky and gross,” Baekhyun wrinkled his nose, sliding himself onto Sehun’s lap, wiggling his hips on the elders lap. 

Sehun hissed, clamping his hands onto the youngers waist, halting his movements. 

“Don’t do that, unless you want another round,” Sehun warned, his cock already beginning to twitch with interest. “And don’t call me that… You make it sound so innocent, but it turns me on to no end!” 

Baekhyun grinned devilishly. 

“I can suck Daddy off in the shower. I’ll even let Daddy fuck my throat until he cums. He can even cum on my face if he wants.” 

Sehun blinked. 

What had he gotten himself into. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Sebaek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Sebaek. 
> 
> I have felt like Baekhyun has for a few weeks now; all this stress and uncertainty piling up on my shoulders, so I thought writing about it would help release some emotions.
> 
> Also CBX comeback... Saw the photo last night and almost crapped myself. So fricken excited. I love my Neapolitan ice-cream crew...
> 
> I have another chapter half written that I'll post eventually

Baekhyun could still feel the uncomfortable tightening in his chest, that he thought would disappear upon seeing Sehun. He thought wrong. It only seemed to get worse, if that were even possible, a steady thrumming against his rib cage that made it hard for him to breathe, to eat, to even sit still for more than 5 minutes without absolutely needing to move around and distract himself from the feeling. 

 

“Are you okay, Baek?” 

 

Baekhyun looked up from his lap, from where he was attempting to pull apart one of the patterned cushions that decorated Sehun’s couch.

 

“You haven’t been able to sit still at all since you walked in.” 

 

Sehun tilted his head, closing his laptop and reaching across to place it on the coffee table once he saw the pout the younger was sending him. Patting his lap, he watched Baekhyun hesitate for a moment, before placing the pillow back in the corner, crawling across the sofa cushions until he was perched on his knees next to Sehun. 

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, baby,” Sehun hummed softly, sliding his hand up Baekhyun’s sweater covered arm, thumbing lightly just below his ear, his hand curling around the back of his neck and squeezing reassuringly. 

 

Baekhyun whimpered, bouncing lightly, ignoring the burn in his thighs. Man, he really needed to go to the gym. 

 

“I don’t feel good,” Baekhyun’s pout increased further, wiggling until he felt a tug from the hand around his neck, Sehun lightly pulling him to sit on his lap. 

 

“Where does it hurt, baby?” Sehun frowned, sliding the hand down from Baek’s neck to rub soothingly along his back, letting the younger bury himself into the man’s chest, whimpering softly into Sehun’s button-up that he still had yet to change out of from work. 

 

“Everywhere,” Baekhyun bit back a sob, clutching Sehun’s shirt tightly in his little fists, trying to quell the shake in his hands from the intense thumping in his chest. “I feel like I’m going to be sick, and like I can’t breathe, and everything won’t stop hurting and I can’t focus on any of my homework because of it. I can’t eat or sleep. I need you to fix it. Please fix me, Sehun..” 

 

Sehun frowned. It wasn’t very often that Baekhyun was sick, and if it ever did happen, it was usually a psychological sickness, rather than a physical one. He knew the younger tended to feel emotions far more than the average person, and would stress himself out over the little things to the point of being in a near constant state of panic. The first time Sehun had approached the boy about it early in their relationship, Baekhyun had panicked, and shut down, rejecting the elders offers to help him, too stubborn to admit that there was anything wrong. 

 

Sehun had quickly erased that stubborn mindset with a few days of lockdown in his apartment, coddling the younger until he was comfortable and pliant enough to fess up to his troubles, always promising to tell the elder if he was going through another state of panic. 

 

“Alright, c’mon baby boy,” Sehun heaved the pair off the couch, quirking a smile at the surprised squeal the younger let out at suddenly being lifted; it was the first positive emotion he had shown since he walked in the door. “Let’s go have a nice warm bath, hmm?” 

 

Walking them to his bedroom, he deposited Baekhyun on the bed, giving him a ‘stay there’ look before rushing into the bathroom and staring at the spa bath that rarely ever got used unless Baek was staying over. 

 

A bubble bar seemed like a good way to go tonight. Something soft and calming. Baekhyun always made sure to stock him up on Lush products just in case he was in ‘dire need’ of one. Blue Skies and Fluffy Clouds happened to be his favourite, judging by the sheer amount of bars that were loaded in their own private basket ( **if you have ever seen a Zoella video where she’s having a bath, think of how she stores her lush products)**

 

“Daddy, do you need help in there?” Baekhyun called out from the bedroom, poking his head into the bathroom and smiling softly at the elder. Ignoring the exasperated sigh that left Sehun at the younger disobeying once again, Baekhyun toddled into the bathroom, picking up one of the bars and cradling it in his hands. “Can you turn the taps on? I can’t reach them.”

 

Leaning towards the other side of the bath, Sehun turned the taps, holding his hand under the flowing water to check the temperature, pretending to not notice Baekhyun stepping towards him, leaning slightly against the elder. Handing over the bar, Baekhyun watched Sehun float it in the water, turning it a soft blue, bubbles laying overtop and making the room smell vaguely like a forest. 

 

“Arms up, baby,” Sehun stepped back from the water, drying his hand before gripping the bottom of Baekhyun’s sweater, lifting it over the youngers head and laying it on the counter, hands dropping to the hem of his jeans. Undoing the button slowly, Sehun watched Baekhyun’s face for any signs of discomfort, finding only a light flush of embarrassment at Sehun undressing him; nothing new there. 

 

Tugging his boxers and jeans down in one go, letting the boy stable himself on Sehun’s shoulders as he stepped out of the material and kicking it to the side, Baekhyun shivered slightly in the cold room, watching Sehun unbutton his own shirt, tossing it outside into his bedroom. 

 

“In you get, baby,” Sehun smiled softly, holding the younger under the arms to steady him as he stepped into the rapidly filling bath, squealing slightly at the temperature change. 

 

Sinking into the water, Baekhyun scooped up a handful of bubbles, turning around to face Sehun and blowing them towards the elder, giggling at the dumbfounded expression on his face at being attacked so suddenly. 

 

“Don’t be cheeky, little one,” Sehun wagged his finger in front of Baekhyun’s face, pulling it away quickly before the younger could nip at it. Sehun dropped his work pants and boxers to the floor, watching Baekhyun shrink back from the edge of the tub, flush spreading across his cheeks, eyes flicking between the bubbly water and Sehun nervously. “Scoot over.” 

 

Sliding back in the tub, Baekhyun kept his eyes on the water as Sehun stepped in, settling in the corner of the tub and tugging Baekhyun in between his legs, the younger wiggling around until he was comfortable, head resting on Sehun’s chest, a soft sigh leaving his pouted lips. 

 

“Lift your leg for me,” Sehun picked up the soft pink Loofah sitting on the side, drizzling apple scented body wash on it, holding Baekhyun’s leg in the air while he rubbed the loofah down the expanse of it, slow soothing circles to help the younger relax even more. 

 

Lowering the leg into the water, picking the other up, Baekhyun began to hum softly under his breath, a tune that Sehun could never recognise, but he knew the younger would always hum when he was thinking about how he should say something. 

 

“I miss you when we’re apart,” Baekhyun mumbled softly, wriggling against Sehun when the elder pressed the loofah against his torso, rubbing small circles with the sweet smelling body wash, working away the tension in his chest. “It’s like, when you’re not there with me, I start to doubt what we have, and what I mean to you, and it hurts me to think that you could find someone your age that is better suited for you.”

 

Sehun kept quiet. 

 

“You’re so mature, and established, and successful, and I don’t want you to feel like I’m a burden you have to carry. You could have anybody that you want, and I’m so happy that you chose to be with me, but I see the way your friends look at us…” 

 

“My friends love you, Baekhyun, and you know that,” Sehun jumped in before the younger could get himself worked up again, tugging the boy tighter against his chest, hands rubbing his stomach and chest. “Baby, there’s really not that big of an age difference between us. If I wasn’t born into the family I am in, I would probably still be at University, just like you. I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re a burden on me. Like you said, I CHOSE to be with you. I knew from the second you walked in and glared at me that you were the one for me…” 

 

Baekhyun huffed lightly. 

 

“I didn’t glare at you…” 

 

“Yes you did,” Sehun pressed a kiss to the side of Baek’s neck, biting softly on the sensitive skin. “Please, if I, or anyone else, ever make you feel this way again, you need to tell me straight away. I can’t sleep well when I know you’re sulking at home because you feel like you can’t speak to me about these things…”

 

Baekhyun hummed again, picking at his nails.

 

“Verbal confirmation please.”

 

“Okay fine, if I get sulky, I’ll barge in here and demand a therapy session,” Baekhyun spun around in Sehun’s grip, arching his back so he could lie comfortably along Sehun’s stretched out body. “Can I stay over tonight? I don’t feel like going back home and being alone again…” 

 

“You can stay as long as you’d like, my sweet baby. On the condition that you only wear that sweater and some panties around the house for the rest of the night…”

 

“Why, so you can oogle my butt?” Baekhyun wiggled his bum in the air, shrieking when Sehun grabbed a handful of it. 

 

“So that I can show you how much I love you and appreciate you, without pants getting in the way.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing comes to visit.

 

Baekhyun had thought he had already met all of Sehun’s friends.

There was Do Kyungsoo, his devil personal assistant who was always skeptical when Baekhyun showed up unannounced at Sehun’s office, but who would always protect the younger boy if security were giving him a hard time.

There was Junmyeon, the CFO of the company, who looked younger than Baekhyun but acted older than Baekhyun’s parents, and whom always brought lunch for Baekhyun and Sehun if they were holed up in Sehun’s office.

And there was Minseok, the personal trainer that always popped around at Sehun’s placed, trying to encourage the younger to join in on the exercises, only to be playfully glared at and have a crisp or two thrown at him in spite.

Baekhyun didn’t think that Sehun kept in touch with any of his friends from his University days, much less his childhood.

 

“Sehun-ah, your phone is ringing!” Baekhyun glanced at the buzzing phone, face down on the bedside table where the elder had left it when he walked in from work.

 

“Answer it for me! It’s probably just work,” Sehun called from the bathroom, barely being heard over the sound of the shower.

 

Baekhyun rolled to the other side of the bed, kicking his legs up behind him and answering the phone. “Hello?”

 

“Oh, sorry do I have the wrong number?” a soft voice spoke on the other side after a moment, startling Baekhyun. This wasn’t someone he knew. “Unless Sehun suddenly sounds very feminine and sweet?”

 

Baekhyun scoffed. Sehun couldn’t sound sweet and feminine even if he tried. The closest he could ever get was mildly childishy and pouty if Baekhyun refused to kiss him.

 

“This is his boyfriend, the lovely and sweet Baekhyun. Sehun-ah’s just in the shower, but I can kick him out if it’s urgent?” Baek rolled over, staring at the open bathroom door like it would magically spit out a dripping wet Sehun. Only in Baekhyun’s wildest dreams.

 

“I’d actually like to get to know the ‘sweet and lovely Baekhyun’, if that’s okay with you,” the man on the phone chuckled lowly, a teasing lilt to his tone. “My name’s Yixing. I’m an old friend of Sehun’s from high school.”

 

Baekhyun thought for a moment.

 

“Yixing is Chinese, isn’t it? Were you here on exchange?”

 

“Smart boy,” Yixing hummed. “Sehun’s parents actually sponsored me to come here. I lived with them while I was studying here…”

 

Baekhyun carried on the conversation with the illusive man on the phone, learning more and more about the young and rebellious Sehun; something the elder didn’t like sharing with his boyfriend on the best of days. He had rolled onto his stomach, facing the headboard, and couldn’t see Sehun sneaking up behind him, trying to listen in on the conversation he was having.

 

“Who is that?” Sehun sat on the edge of the bed, clamping a hand down on Baekhyun’s lower back to prevent him from rolling away. Sehun gestured for the younger to hand over the phone, bringing the slim device to his ear while his boyfriend made himself comfortable, wrapped around Sehun’s towel clad body. “Hello?”

 

“You really know how to find the charming ones, don’t you Sehun-ah?” A familiar voice chuckled on the other end, Sehun perking up immediately when he heard it.

 

“Yixing, hey! Sorry, I was in the shower,” Sehun glanced down at his boyfriend, carding his fingers through the youngers hair, knowing he was pretending to be asleep just so he could listen in on the conversation. “I hope Baekhyun didn’t scare you away too much..”

 

Yixing chuckled, almost a giggle really, and Sehun could imagine his eyes crinkling up sweetly, just the way he remembered.

 

“Actually, he’s great. I almost want to come over just to meet him.” Sehun rolled his eyes; Baekhyun seemed to have that effect on a lot of people.

 

“Come over? You mean you’re in town?” Flopping back on the bed, Sehun allowed his boyfriend to crawl up his body, nestling his face into his neck, clinging to the elder like a koala.

 

“Yeah, I got here last night, but was out for most of today from jetlag. Still can’t get used to all the travelling just yet,” Yixing groaned over the phone. Sehun could imagine the elder lying in the exact same position, only without a clingy koala on his front. “But, if you’re up for it, we could go for dinner tonight? Bring Baekhyun, I’d really like to meet him!”

 

Sehun looked down at the boy on his chest, squinting when he saw the younger trying to mouth something at him.

 

“Why don’t you come over here instead? We can order takeout, watch horror movies, drink too much whiskey… Just like old times…” Sehun wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s lithe body, pulling him tighter against his chest, the younger pressed up against the other side of the phone to hear the conversation better.

 

“Yeah sure, whatever works. I haven’t seen your new place yet. Text me your address, and I’ll bring dinner with me, yeah?” Sehun could hear rustling on the other side of the phone, most likely Yixing rolling out of bed to make himself presentable.

 

“See you soon,” Sehun hummed.

 

“Bye Yixing!” Baekhyun shouted into the phone, giggling when Sehun pushed him away, rubbing his ear gently once he pulled the phone away. “

 

“Little shit,” Sehun huffed, jabbing the younger lightly in the side as payback. “Come on, go get in the shower. I’m gonna set downstairs up..” Patting Baekhyun lightly on the bum, Sehun pushed himself off the bed, walking into the closet to pick out some clothes for himself.

 

“Do I have to dress… big?” Baekhyun piped up from the bed, perking up when he saw the towel previously wrapped around Sehun’s waist be thrown into the bedroom.

 

“Dress however you like, baby. Yixing won’t care.” Walking back out, now clad in soft sweats and a black shirt; Baekhyun’s favourite way for his boyfriend to dress. Sure he loved the tailored suits, and the fancy clothes, but he really appreciated his older boyfriend all comfy and warm and boyfriend-like in his favourite pair of sweats and a tight tee. “Stop ogling me, and get in the shower.”

* * *

  


“Do these shorts make my butt look big?” Baekhyun bounded down the stairs to the bottom level of the apartment, tugging self consciously at the hem of his new baby blue velour shorts. “I think they looked better on that model than they do on me.” Glancing up, Baekhyun stopped short when not one, but two sets of amused eyes were watching him. “Oh, hello…”

 

“Baekhyunnie, this is Yixing.” Sehun held his hand out, welcoming the younger into his side.  Yixing smiled sweetly at the younger, biting his lip to hold in the coo when Baekhyun buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest, wiggling his fingers shyly at Yixing. “Since when are you this shy?”

 

“Since you started having ridiculously attractive friends,” Baekhyun mumbled, causing Yixing to giggle. Charming AND shameless.

 

“Come on, you flirt.” Sehun picked his boyfriend up from under his thighs, gesturing for Yixing to take the bag of their dinner sitting on the counter, and to follow him into the living room. Sehun couldn’t see his boyfriend, nor could he see Yixing who was trailing behind him, but he knew the two were probably eyeing each other off, and he just knew by the way that Baekhyun had tucked his face into Sehun’s neck and whined softly, that Yixing had probably shot him one of those devilishly innocent smiles, dimples and all.

 

“Do you collect pretty boys as a hobby, Sehunnie?” Yixing hummed, dropping onto the couch, scooting closer to the edge so he could lay the food out on the coffee table in front of him, ignoring the staring he could feel from the youngest of the trio.

 

“I only have two pretty boys in my life, so I can’t call it a hobby just yet.” Sehun sat Baekhyun in between the pair, leaning forward and piling up a small bowl for Baekhyun, the youngest currently hiding behind the pillow pressed to his face so he could snoop on the newcomer.

 

Taking the offered bowl from his boyfriend, Baekhyun propped his chin on the top of the pillow, nibbling on a chicken wing while he watched the two get their own food, exchanging silent soft smiles and unspoken words, dropping food into each other’s bowls. They looked like an old married couple, and Baekhyun would feel slightly offended if it wasn’t so sweet to watch.

 

“So Baekhyun,” Yixing sat back in the corner of the couch, legs splayed out in front of him, tilting his head at the couple in front of him. “How did you and Sehun meet?”

 

* * *

  


“Have you had enough, Baekhyunnie?” Sehun glanced down at his boyfriend who was lounging lazily on top of Sehun, legs propped up in Yixing’s lap, the other had gradually moved over while they all ate until he was sitting next to the younger boy, hands massaging his thighs while Baekhyun babbled on about random things he and Sehun had done.

 

“I’m gonna get fat if I eat anymore,” Baekhyun pouted down at his stomach, rubbing in slow circles to ‘help the process along’ as he liked to call it.

 

“Sehun has a thing for boys who eat well,” Yixing winked at the younger, dodging the flying hand that shot out in an attempt to hit him. “Hey!”

 

“Don’t lie, Yixing,” Sehun scowled at his friend, slipping his hands under Baekhyun’s shirt to rub down his sides, the younger humming in content, arms lying dead at his sides now that his boyfriend was doing the work for him. “Do you guys want to watch a movie?” Baekhyun nodded sleepily, rolling off Sehun with a cute pout when the elder tapped his sides. “Let me clean up a bit first.”

 

“Feel free to do that on your own,” Baekhyun yawned, squeaking when the elder pinched his thigh lightly, sticking his tongue out childishly. “Well someone has to keep Yixing company!”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, and Baekhyun knew he had won when the elder didn’t make another comment.

 

Pushing himself up onto his knees, Baekhyun crawled the short space to Yixing, lying his head on the elder’s lap, pouting up at him. “Play with my hair, Yixing?”

 

Yixing tsked, carding his slim fingers through the younger boys hair, scratching lightly on his scalp, a content purr rumbling from Baekhyun’s chest at the feeling.

 

“You’re a spoilt brat, Baekhyun,” Yixing sighed, gently playing with his hair, Yixing’s other hand rubbing lightly over his stomach, watching Baekhyun’s face morph into one of sleepy pleasure, eyes closed to enjoy the feeling,

 

“You’re spoiling him even more,” Sehun rounded the side of the couch, crouching next to the couch, just in front of Baekhyun. “Hey, do you want to go to bed?” Cupping Baekhyun’s cheek, Sehun tilted the youngers face towards him, blowing gently on his face until Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open in annoyance. “Did you hear me?”

 

“Don’t want to go to bed,” Baekhyun pouted, turning onto his side so his cheek was smushed against Yixing’s thigh, blinking up at his boyfriend.

 

“We’re going to be watching The Poltergeist,” Sehun raised a brow. “Are you still sure you don’t want to go to bed now?” Baekhyun nodded, closing his eyes and smiling sweetly when Sehun pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, replacing Yixing’s hands in his hair, rubbing lightly at the base of his neck, where he was most sensitive. “Scoot up so I can sit next to you.”

 

Baekhyun groaned dramatically, rolling onto his back and lifting himself slightly, Sehun pulling him into a seated position and Yixing tucking him further into his side, the elder two squishing him in a handsome sandwich. Baekhyun sighed happily, lacing his left hand with Sehun’s right, smiling sleepily at the elder from where his head had dropped onto Yixing’s shoulder. He is so content, the looming horror movie long forgotten from his mind.

 

**~ PART 2 COMING SOON ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing stays the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about the fact that this was sitting half written in the google drive for the longest time?  
> Can we also talk about the fact that I wrote most of this at work?
> 
> I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. I've been going through some mad ass anxiety problems. Literally like anxious all the time, and therapy is now not until mid January next year because the Australian Government is fucked.

“I knew you would get scared,” Sehun sighed, shaking his arm lightly from where Baekhyun was clinging to it, nearly cutting off the blood flow. “You should’ve gone to bed, baby.” 

 

Carding his fingers through the youngers hair, Sehun glanced at Yixing over Baekhyun’s head, his friend doing his own comforting petting along Baekhyun’s thigh, sad gaze looked on the youngers horrified face. 

 

“I’m… not scared,” Baekhyun shivered, attempting to school his face to an indifferent expression, still hugging Sehun’s arm to his chest. “It was fine. I was bored, even!” Shifting in his spot, Baekhyun made to stretch his legs out onto the coffee table, pausing, thinking better of the idea, and curling them back underneath himself, toes wiggling under Yixing’s thigh. “Are we watching another one?” 

 

Sehun hummed, patting the youngers hand. “I think it’s time for bed. For all of us.” Pushing himself off the couch, Baekhyun automatically followed, still clinging onto his arm, head buried in the elders bicep. “There’s a spare bedroom upstairs for you, Xing-ah. Can’t have you sleeping on the couch with your bad back.” 

 

“Hey wait,” Baekhyun stomped his foot childishly, pouting up at his boyfriend. “That’s my bedroom!” 

 

Sehun raised a brow at the younger, challenging eyes staring Baekhyun down. “Did you want to sleep in your room then, and Yixing can bunk with me?” 

 

“Just like old times,” Yixing chuckled, crowding into the youngers space and bumping their hips together teasingly

 

“I don’t wanna be alone,” Baekhyun whined, bouncing lightly on his toes, watery eyes staring up at Sehun. “Can’t we all sleep in the big bed? Please, Sehunnie?”

 

“You said the movie didn’t scare you,” Sehun teased, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek lightly, a huff escaping when the younger tried to bite him in retaliation. 

 

“It didn’t! I just don’t want Yixing to get scared, or feel lonely.” Turning his watery eyes to Yixing, Baekhyun blinked innocently up at him. There wasn’t much of a height difference between the two, but Baekhyun always had a bad habit of curling in on himself to make himself seem smaller. And Yixing’s confident and calm demeanor made up for his height.  

 

Yixing smiled sweetly, rubbing his hand down Baekhyun’s back, patting his bum lightly. “Thank you for thinking of me, Baekhunnie. That’s very sweet of you. If it’s ok with Sehun, I’ll gladly bunk with you guys for the night.” Glancing over the top of Baekhyun, Yixing tilted his head at his long time friend, copying Baekhyun’s innocent expression. “What do you say, Sehunnie? Cuddle pile?” 

* * *

  
  


“I’m in the middle.” Jumping onto the bed, Baekhyun crawled his way in between the cuddling friends, wiggling under the covers and sighing in content. “This is nice. We should have people over more often, Sehunnie.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Sehun flung his arm over his boyfriends waist, tugging him closer until his smaller body was pressed against Sehun’s, the couple facing a smiling Yixing. Raising his hand, Sehun tugged on the band of the sweats Yixing had borrowed from him, pulling insistently until he was pressed against Baekhyun’s front. “Comfortable?” 

 

“I know I am,” Baekhyun mumbled, rolling his hips back against his boyfriend, shamelessly feeling up Yixing’s toned chest. 

 

“Good night, baby.” Clamping a hand down on Baekhyun’s hips to stop his movement, Sehun pressed a soft kiss to the top of the youngers head, slipping his hand under Baekhyun’s shirt to gently rub his tummy. “Night, Xing.” 

 

“Nighty night,” Yixing mumbled into Baekhyun’s hair, one arm curled underneath the pillow, the other holding Baekhyun’s hand loosely. 

 

Muttering lowly, Baekhyun let out a strangled version of ‘good night’, tucking his face further into Yixing’s neck, Sehun’s hand rubbing along his stomach lulling him to sleep. 

* * *

  
  


Baekhyun let out a low groan, stretching his fingers out against Yixing’s chest from where they had curled into little fists as he slept. Arching his back a little, he jerked slightly at the tight feeling across the front of his shorts. Glancing down, he saw Sehun’s thigh wedged between his spread thighs, pressed comfortably against his growing hard on.

 

“S-shit,” Baekhyun shivered, pressing his palm against his crotch, whimpering at the pleasure that shot through his stomach. 

 

“Baek?” Pausing his kneading, Baekhyun stared wide eyed at Yixing, sleepy eyes following the trail of his arm down to where his hand was covering. “Oh…” 

 

“I.. I’m sorry if I woke you,” Baekhyun blushed, squeezing his legs tight around Sehun’s thigh, hips rocking back and forth along it, hand still pressed tight against the front of his shorts. Moaning softly, Baekhyun threw his head back on Sehun’s shoulder, free hand gripping the pillow underneath him for support. He knew Yixing was still watching him, wide awake and propped up on his elbow. It spurred Baekhyun on, knowing the elder was staring him down with an intense gaze, probably itching to touch, but not wanting to disrespect his longtime friend lying across from him. “Mmmm, fuck…” 

 

Baekhyun could feel Sehun stirring away behind him, the elders thigh flexing slightly, before pushing up harshly, a little squeak leaving Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

“What horrible manners you have, baby boy,” Sehun tsked, halting Baekhyun’s swivelling with a hard smack on his thigh. “You’re making me look like a terrible Daddy right now.” 

 

Breath hitching in his throat, Baekhyun starred at Yixing with wide eyes, a light flush working its way across his cheeks. 

 

“I think he needs some proper discipline, Sehun,” Yixing hummed, catching eyes with the elder over Baekhyun’s shoulder, inching closer to the cuddle up couple. “Do you mind?” Baekhyun whimpered, torn between curling in on himself in fear, and arching towards the attractive man who was so prepared to touch him. 

 

“Be my guest.” Squeezing Baekhyun’s hip once, for reassurance, Sehun backed away, sitting at the end of the bed to give them some more space, legs crossed leisurely in front of him, head tilted, waiting for one of them to make a move. 

 

“Flat on your back, Baekhyun, legs in the air.” 

 

Staring at Yixing for a moment, receiving a harsh glare in return for hesitating too long, Baekhyun scrambled to obey, flopping onto his back, legs lifted to a comfortable 90 degree angle. 

 

“Good. Don’t hesitate next time.” Tapping the backs of his thighs lightly, Yixing hopped off the bed, wandering into Sehun’s closet, where he kept their favourite toys stashed away from prying eyes. “Does he have any extreme limits I should know about?” 

 

Sehun hummed, lightly nudging Baekhyun with his foot, teasingly grinning at the younger. “I’ve not had to punish him too much before now. He’s only ever taken a hand or a crop, but he knows his safe words if he needs to use them.” Sehun jumped off the bed, following his friend into his closet, leaving Baekhyun wriggling impatiently on the bed, peeved that they were talking about him like he wasn’t even there. 

 

God, he was still so hard. He could feel his erection straining against the tight fabric of his shorts, twitching every time he moved slightly, the soft velvet working wonders. 

 

“Stop wriggling, Baekhyunnie.” Walking back into the room, a single piece of silk in his hands, Yixing kneeled beside the younger, murmuring a soft praise when he lifted his head without being told, the blindfold being tied just right to completely block his vision. “Good boy. Keep those legs up, okay?” 

 

Baekhyun nodded, flinching away when he felt Yixing trail a hand down the back of his thigh, thin fingers kneading gently at Baekhyun’s soft skin. Hooking his fingers into the top of Baekhyun’s shorts, Baekhyun lifted his hips slightly, letting the older tug them off, throwing them somewhere in the room. 

 

“You’re such a pretty little boy,” Yixing hummed almost mindlessly, scratching a nail down the back of Baek’s thigh, the younger yelping in surprise. “Such perfect skin… Too bad I’m going to have to ruin it.” Smacking his thigh once, Yixing retreated from the bed. Baekhyun could hear him shuffling around the room, soft murmurings between Yixing and Sehun; just low enough that Baek couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

 

“20 spankings with my hand, 10 with the crop, and another 10 with my hand to really instill discipline. Then we will see how good he wants to be after that.” 

 

Baekhyun shivered, blinking quickly behind the blindfold, resisting the urge to turn his head when he felt the bed dip, a large hand caressing his covered chest. “Legs down baby. Sit up for us.” 

 

Lowering his legs, Baekhyun bit back the urge to groan lowly, the muscles in his legs practically sighing in relief at the reprieve. He REALLY needed to hit the gym. Pushing himself up, two pairs of hands landed on his body, shifting him around until he was laid across a sturdy lap, ass propped in the air with one of their pillows. 

 

“Alright Baekhyun, are you comfortable?” Baekhyun nodded, burying his face into the sheets, whimpering at Yixings wandering hand along his ass. “You can make as much noise as you want but I don’t want you squirming. I won’t stop unless you safe word.” 

 

Humming in acknowledgement, Baekhyun wiggled his bum teasingly, yelping at the harsh smack that greeted him right on the curve of his ass.

 

“Keep still, Baekhyun,” Yixing warned, lightly tapping on the warm area, placing his free arm over Baekhyun’s back to keep him firmly pressed against the bed. 

 

Another smack landed on the same spot, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but whimper. Sehun always started out slowly for him, but Yixing was meaner and firm, getting his point across straight away. Blindly reaching a hand out, Baekhyun felt slim fingers encase his own, Sehun holding his hand as Yixing delivered harsh blows to his backside, alternating between each cheek, smacking lighter on the tops of his thighs. 

 

Baekhyun had zoned out, falling into the numbing rhythm of Yixing’s hand connecting with his backside, whimpering lightly when Yixing ran a warm hand across the tingling skin. 

 

“Baekhyunnie?” He felt a little squeeze on the hand still gripping Sehun’s. Opening his eyes, Baekhyun blinked, realizing the blindfold had slipped off somehow during the session. Grinning sheepishly, he let Sehun go from his death grip. 

 

Yixing tapped the backs of his thighs lightly, lifting the boy up from under his arms until he was kneeling next to Yixing. Baekhyun hissed when his backside came into contact with his feet, immediately, balancing on his knees rather than sitting back on his haunches like he wanted to. 

 

Yixing couldn’t help but grin, standing up from the bed and holding Baekhyun’s hands, helping the younger boy stumble off the bed until he was standing in front of Yixing. 

 

“Lean over the edge of the bed.” Yixing waited for the younger to do so, now absolutely no hesitation when following the elders orders. “Only 10 of these Baekhyun. No wiggling. I might accidentally hit something that would hurt a lot more.” 

 

Baekhyun squeezed his thighs together, whimpering at the images that flashed through his mind, not at all prepared for the sharp sting of the crop to hit his backside. 

 

“Ouch.” He pouted, dropping onto his elbows as the stinging sensation spread across his backside. Crops hurt on the best of days, let alone over the top of 20 already burning spanks. 

 

Three more came in quick succession, and Baekhyun couldn’t hold back the shrill squeak, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, fisting the duvet between his hands. “Sir, please,” Baekhyun whimpered, yelping when a fifth was landed on top of a particularly sore spot.

 

“Halfway there, Baekhyun,” Yixing soothed, placing his hand lightly on the youngers lower back, half for reassurance and half to kept him bent over. 

 

Another hit. Another yelp. 

 

“Does it hurt?” Sehun sat in front of his boyfriend, running his fingers through his messed up hair to try distract him. Baekhyun whimpered and nodded. “Then why are you hard?” 

 

Baekhyun flushed at the straightforward question, choosing to focus on the remaining 4 whacks that were delivered to his backside. A strangled sob left his mouth as the last was delivered, entire body relaxing into the bed, muscles sore and tense from trying to hold himself still. 

 

“Good boy, Baekhyun,” Yixing hummed, dropping the crop on the bed, helping Sehun lift the poor boy into the middle of the bed and onto his stomach. “Stay here and I’ll get some cream.” 

 

Baekhyun hummed softly, too focused on the burning heat coming from his backside, still sending tingling shocks up his spine every time he thought back to each hit delivered to him. 

 

“10 more?” He finally mumbled, opening his eyes to look up at his older boyfriend, struggling to get to his hands and knees. 

 

Sehun tutted softly, forcing the boy to lie back down, lying next to him on his stomach with his arm thrown over the youngers back. “No more, Baekhyunnie. You’ve been a good boy for us and taken your punishment.” 

 

Yixing jumped back onto the bed, straddling the backs of the youngers thighs, squirting a generous amount of lotion onto his already bruising cheeks. “I can't believe you didn’t even cry, considering you’re rarely ever punished.” Yixing gently worked the lotion into Baekhyun’s skin, a small sadistic smirk gracing his face at the quiet hiss Baekhyun let out. 

 

“I’m gonna cry tomorrow when I can't sit properly all day,” Baekhyun pouted, glaring up at his boyfriend when he saw the amused grin on his face. “What am I supposed to do about classes?!” 

 

Yixing tutted, leaning down so his back was pressed flush against Baekhyun’s chest, gently nipping at his ear. “Think about this moment every time it hurts to sit down. Then you won’t misbehave anymore.” 


End file.
